hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
O'Brian Family
The O'Brian Family are an extremely successful family. They have been confirmed as the richest famous family. Background and About The O'Brian Family are originally a half American and half Scottish family, with their most long ago recorded ancestors being one Scottish and one American. The family became successful when Martina O'Brian started her career at 16 years old. She said that it was "so much hard work, I had to constantly audition for so many roles and constantly be told no, it took me a lot to get to where I have got to today". Her acting career then lead to a singing career and later a designing career in fashion. She later had a telivision career. She is one of the most successful models of all time as well as one of the highest earning actresses and a succesful singer and designer. She has two sisters, one still alive. Martina had 8 biological children and 4 adoptive children. The most successful (by amount of money) of the second generation was confirmed to be joint between Rosie O'Brian, Lillian O'Brian, and Nameless O'Brian, with their siblings Jonnny O'Brian, Mia O'Brian and more also being worth millions. The most successful of the third generation are Ashley O'Brian and Amanda O'Brian, with the twins being worth hundreds of millions. Martina O'Brian Martina O'Brian is generally considered the first, or main, O'Brian due to being the first successful. Almost all of her children, grandchildren, and great grandchildren have went to become famous. Other O'Brian Family Members There are several other famous O'Brian family members unlisted from the page, due to not being directly related to Martina. Her second cousins are Evangeline O'Brian, Edward O'Brian, Edwina O'Brian, Beatrix O'Brian, Jay O'Brian, and Simon Joe O'Brian. They are the children of her grandmothers sister. Her grandmother is Elizabeth O'Brian and her grandmothers sister Marnie O'Brian. Reception The O'Brian Family name is a very well known name in the entertainment industry. Reviewers have said "they are really everywhere and doing it all! Acting, modelling, singing, dancing, writing, presenting, produdcing, sometimes one of them will be doing several of those things!". The family has faced public troubles and has been accused of paying out millions to try and keep secrets of the family quiet. Martina O'Brian said that this was not true and all families had secrets but their secrets came out because of the fame that the family shared. The O'Brian Family is generally a very popular family. Public Problems Martina O'Brian was accused of using drugs due to being friends with Courtney Oldo. This was later confirmed as not being true. Lillian O'Brian was accused of having plastic surgery (on her nose and later her lips). This was confirmed as not being true, with her ending her career and not having plastic surgery, due to looking older. Nameless O'Brian was accused of being a himmer-mostly-male when childhood pictures of him as a "ginger in a dress" and for using the name Sarah Bob. He confirmed that he wasn't by posting graphic pictures online, which were instantly taken down and banned. The pictures have dissapeared completely. Mia O'Brian was accused of stealing dress designs from another designer. She later said that she had been "inspired" by the other designer and had tried to take an idea from them but change it. She apologised and decided to not sell the design. Karlia O'Brian was involved in the massive O'Brian Cheating Scandal, involing the previous - now Weesta - Hayley O'Brian, as she sold the story. Ashley O'Brian was accused of animal abuse as a child and was also constantly written about when videos of her turning into "Don't Touch Me" were revealed. She went through "a phase" of running wild in the streets, sometimes threatening to attack people. If they touched her she would attack them. She was later started in anger classes. Amanda O'Brian was also accused of of animal abuse as a child. She was also written about as she, for a short while, turned into "The Screamer", with people saying that the behaviour was "completely wrong for a girl of her age". She was then involved in the Death of Simons sisters story and was almost arrested for murder. She later apologised for this but was found to be not guilty. First Generation Although not the first of the O'Brian family, the first famous O'Brian was Martina O'Brian. She has two sisters, Anna O'Brian (not famous) and Samantha O'Brian (now dead). Martina is still the most successful of the whole O'Brian family and is worth the most amount of money. Her two sisters decided to stay out of the spotlight. Second Generation - Martina Martina O'Brians life has been followed since her career began. She has in total 12 children, 8 of her own and 4 that she adopted. This is the second generation of O'Brian family in the spotlight. Martina's 8 biological children are Nameless O'Brian, Lillian O'Brian, Rosie O'Brian, Mia O'Brian, Veronica O'Brian, Lisa O'Brian, George O'Brian, and Bobby O'Brian. Her four adopted children are Sarah O'Brian, Lucy O'Brian, Joe O'Brian, and Jonnny O'Brian. Third Generation - Martina The third generation of O'Brians is made up of Martinas grandchildren. Nameless O'Brian married Hayley Weesta in 1997. They had 3 daughters together, Amanda O'Brian, Ashley O'Brian and Roxanne Rosemary O'Brian. The couple divorced on October 20th 2012. He later remarried to Sophie Eliza Marina Eloise Syka, in 2013, and became a step father to her children Annabella Blue, Baxter O'Brian, Strawberry Syka, Lily Cream, and Jimmy O'Brian. With Sophie he has one child, a daughter, born in December 2013 and called Fruitpip Oak Heartdancer O'Brian. Lillian O'Brian went on to have 3 daughters from her marriage, Lilli O'Brian, Kate O'Brian, and Harriet O'Brian. Mia O'Brian got married at 28. She said that she was glad her husband was not famous. She has had 3 daughters and 2 sons with him, Karlia O'Brian, Kai, Michael, Tia, and Karly. Rosie O'Brian, the oldest daughter of Martina, was married and had one daughter Courtney O'Brian-Jones, then remarried and had two more children, Darren and Sarah O'Brian. Veronica O'Brian has been married 4 times and is currently single / divorced. She has had 6 children in total, 3 sons who are actors, 2 daughters who are actresses, and her youngest out of the spotlight. Her children are called Jason, Mikey, Colin, Jessica, Betty, and Edith. Lisa O'Brian has been married for 20 years and has two children, June O'Brian and Sapphire O'Brian. Bobby O'Brian married and later divorced Jemima Uyalk. He has 1 daughter, called Annabell, with Jemima. In 2013 he married actress Dawn Pasikoh. George O'Brian has been married for 12 years. He has no children. Martinas adopted childrens families are as following. Sarah O'Brian is an actress. Her children are Elsie Gibtyal, Lauren O'Brian, Cameron O'Brian and Lily Jennifer Sameesta O'Brian. Lucy O'Brian is single. She is a doctor. She has two sons and one daughter, Winnie O'Brian. Jonnny O'Brian has 5 children, 4 daughters and 1 son. His son is an actor, Jared, and his daughters are Jenny, Jessica, Josie, and Jasmine. Joe O'Brian has 2 sons (not revealed names). Second / Third Generation - not Martina Samantha had two children before her death, Marcus O'Brian and Lexie O'Brian. Marcus is married to Helen Blooka, their children are Claire O'Brian, Paula O'Brian and Wolf O'Brian. Lexie has 3 children, Simon, Cara and Archie. Anna O'Brian has one daughter, Jennifer O'Brian. Jennifer was married in 2004. She has one son, Robbie, and one daughter, Rosie. Fourth Generation of O'Brians Courtney O'Brian-Jones has one son, born in 2009, called Colin. Jessica O'Brian has four, Jade O'Brian (1988), Alesha Teemo (1990), Amy Teemo (1993), and Ollie Teemo (1995). Jasmine O'Brian has two children, born 2002 (Cassie) and 2004 (Lily) Edith O'Brian has two daughters, Katie O'Brian (2003), and Clara O'Brian (2006). Colin O'Brian has three children, Skylar O'Brian (2001), Serena O'Brian (2004), and Mickey O'Brian (2007). Jenny O'Brian has one son, Peter, born in 2010. Jennifer O'Brian has two children, Rosie and Robbie O'Brian (2008). Jason O'Brian has one son, Andrew O'Brian (2011). June O'Brian has one daughter, Summer Angel, born in 2013. Karlia O'Brian has one daughter, Konnie Meetle O'Brian, born in 2013. Kate O'Brian has one son, born in 2013, named Lucas Sqeeable. Harriet O'Brian has two daughters, Maya O'Brian (2014) and Carmen O'Brian (2017).